Team
by Beni Malkal
Summary: Por mais que Natsu nunca dissesse em palavras, Lucy sabia que ele precisava dela. NaLu


**Fairy Tail** pertence à Hiro Mashima.

**N/A**: Oi... Depois de séculos, consegui fazer minha primeira fic do meu OTP, NaLu. Eu acho que Natsu ficou meio OC, mas vamos lá... Sit back and enjoy!

* * *

**Team**

Era noite, e Lucy Heartphilia tomava seu banho calmamente, enquanto cantava uma música baixinho. Ela adorava o momento em que ia tomar banho, totalmente só, em que o único barulho que poderia ouvir era dos seus próprios pensamentos e o único odor era o dos óleos e perfumes da banheira quente...

- Glub glub, isso é tão legal!

- Aye!

Ela forçou-se a respirar fundo. Aquilo _não podia_ estar acontecendo. Ela iria abrir os olhos devagar e perceber que era tudo sua imaginação.

Ela abriu os olhos, e realmente não havia ninguém ali.

Ela voltou ao profundo relaxamento, e quando decidiu estar pronta para dormir, preguiçosamente se enrolou numa toalha. Aqueles dias estavam frios, o que era estranho, já que estavam no início do verão. Ela esfregou os braços, cansada, enquanto se vestia.

Ao abrir a porta do quarto, um garoto e um gato estavam pegando comida da geladeira, e cheirando a vários óleos e perfumes.

Ela sentiu vontade de brigar com eles, chutá-los e empurrá-los para fora – eles entraram no banho dela, ela tinha um ponto! – mas a geladeira só tornava tudo mais frio. Ela pulou na cama, envolvendo-se nos cobertores quentes, e o alívio voltou.

- Acho que a Lucy terminou, Natsu! – ela pôde ouvir a voz de Happy.

Ela revirou os olhos. Se ao menos tivesse forças para levantar e encarar o frio.

As cobertas foram arrancadas e ela sentiu uma mão quente no seu ombro.

- Oe, Lucy! Tudo bem?

Ela sorriu para ele – porque estava sorrindo para ele? Ele tinha feito coisas erradas! -, e assentiu.

- O que estão fazendo aqui?

- Pegando comida! – Natsu disse, sorrindo. Muito sutil. O tão famoso "aye" de Happy veio logo após da frase, como de costume. Ela baixou os olhos para uma grande saca que Natsu segurava nas mãos.

- Vai procurar Igneel amanhã? – perguntou a garota.

Ele assentiu, e ela ouviu um triste "aye" do gato azul.

- Posso te pedir uma coisa, Natsu? – disse ela, e suas bochechas coraram. Ele olhou para a loira com um pouco de receio, mas assentiu.

- Eu quero ir com vocês.

- Não pode – disse, simplesmente. – Lucy, caçar Igneel é algo que eu e Happy fazemos sozinhos, tudo bem? Além disso, pode ser perigoso...

- Há quanto tempo fazem isso? Anos, não? Antes de Happy chegar, você ia sozinho. E além disso, não vai ser perigoso, vou estar com você.

- Confia em mim tanto assim?

Ela sorriu e assentiu, lágrimas se formando nos seus olhos.

- Você diz que somos um time, e eu quero te ajudar com isso! Você não pode simplesmente ir sozinho, Natsu.

- Eu não estou sozinho, Happy está lá por mim.

- E quem está lá pelo Happy? – o tom de voz dela aumentou uma oitava, sem ela notar. – O propósito do nosso time não era você estar lá para mim e para o Happy, eu estar lá por vocês e Happy estar lá para nós? Natsu, sete anos se passaram e não houve nenhuma informação sobre dragões. Eu sei que você sempre vai ter esperança e eu acho que você deve ter, mas eu quero estar lá caso você precise de alguém, ok? Admita, você precisa tanto de mim quanto eu preciso de você, senão não apareceria aqui toda noite ou faria coisas idiotas para eu dar risada e-

Ela parou, perplexa, ao sentir braços fortes e quentes rodeando-a num abraço. Do nada, percebeu que não sentira frio desde que Natsu a tocara. O abraçou de volta, percebendo que ele havia notado o frio, e vindo aqui para esquentá-la.

- Eu poderia usar uma amiga – disse ele simplesmente, e os olhos dela brilharam.

- Mesmo?

- Mesmo. Nossa, não sabia que você ficaria tão feliz.

- Então eu meio que preciso de sua ajuda... Fique aí, quieto. Não deite, mas pode recostar e _não_ cochile!

Ele fechou os olhos, intrigado, e o sono quase o pegou. Esperou por minutos, e nada. Ouviu um barulho da cozinha, mas Lucy disse que estava tudo bem. Estava quase dormindo quando sentiu os cabelos dela em seu peito. Ela o entregou uma xícara de chocolate quente e um peixe para Happy, e bebericou o dela antes de dizer:

- Então, como era Igneel?

Ele iria gostar de Lucy, pensou. Lucy era forte e também delicada, e o fazia rir e se preocupar com ela. Ele suspirou, e começou a contar pequenas coisas do seu passado – como o pai o tentara ensiná-lo a tocar violão (obviamente, quebrara as cordas), quando ele conseguiu fazer fogo pela primeira vez... Não percebeu que estava chorando até muito, muito tarde.

Ele não percebeu seus olhos se fechando. Sua cabeça doía pelo choro, mas ele continuava murmurando para Lucy tudo sobre Igneel. Ele sempre fora tão fechado sobre isso que agora simplesmente não conseguia parar. Lucy estava quase dormindo, mas ele pode ver que ela se forçava a ouvir tudo atentamente. Ele se calou, se forçando a deixá-la dormir. Eles teriam diversas noites como essa pela frente, certo?

Queria agradecer a ela por estar lá. Mesmo nunca admitindo, ele morria de medo daquele dia, em que todas as memórias pareciam mais vívidas e todas as feridas abriam novamente. Pior que isso, ele morria de medo da frustração ao não encontrar uma pista que levasse ao seu pai.

Ela estava certa – ela sempre estava certa. Ele precisava dela, porque ela era quem sempre o apoiara e não o deixava desistir. Ele sempre poderia usar sua companhia. Num esforço final, pegou a xícara das mãos dela, que estava quase caindo de suas mãos, e colocou junto com a dele na cabeceira, enquanto ela se aconchegava em seus braços.

Acariciando seus cabelos, ele se rendeu ao sono.

A manhã de 7 de julho irrompeu no horizonte, mas ele não estava preocupado.

A verdade era que, desde que ela estivesse com ele, poderia aguentar o que fosse, por quantos anos fosse. Tudo iria dar certo no fim, desde que estivessem juntos.

Eles realmente eram o melhor time.

* * *

**N/A**: E... fim. Fluffy, não? Ha *-*

Obrigada por lerem!

Reviews?


End file.
